whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Miao Min
Miao Min '''is one of the Hirayanu, Sun Hou Tzu, from Hong Kong. A monkey spirit that lives with her family near Hong Kong University and spends time at the lakshmi with the other Monkey Kings in the middle of the Aw Boon Haw Garden. Biography As she grew up, Miao Min was boisterous and could never stay out of trouble. Despite her family’s, which included her grandmother, mother, three aunts, and three older sisters, efforts to instill in her the most rudimentary aspects of decorum, Miao Min always did things her own way. Her family felt it was getting get so bad that they consulted an astrologer to determine whether or not Miao was cursed. After the astrologer had examined Miao Min, questioned her mother on the circumstances of Miao’s birth, and consulting his scrolls, he announced that Miao Min had a “monkey-spirit” living inside her and that her family, not Miao Min, were the unfortunate ones. He told the family to resign themselves to the fact that they had an “interesting” child. As she grew older, Miao Min’s exuberance did quiet down and she developed a greater sense of self-preservation. Her mother need not keep watch on her every move to make certain Miao didn’t through herself headfirst into danger just for the excitement. Miao had a keen mind, as was evinced at school, though her attention would wander and she would not always remember her studies. When she was 13, a group of Sun Hou Tzu (Monkey Kings) found her in the park where she had gone to play. They had been attracted by the celestial clamor cause by her true Awakening of her inner spirit. She went off with these spirit-folk without a moment hesitation. She stayed with them for over a week and pestered them with questions and her feelings. Miao Min for the first time was among people that understood her. When Miao returned home she found her family in mourning. They thought she had been kidnapped or killed, or both. Though Miao was elated with her newfound knowledge and discovery, she had to endure the anger that appeared after the elation of her return had subsided in her family. Miao finally realized how little of the real world her family could see. They were blinded by limited perception and she could not expect them to understand or accept who she really was. It was from then on that Miao began her great deception. She made a heartfelt apology to her mother and father and promised that she would never again give them cause to worry. She kept that promise. She was taught by the other Sun Hou Tzu the joy of leading a double life. Her parents saw the change and were happy. She applied herself to her studies and gained entrance to Hong Kong University. With greater freedom from being in College, Miao Mins spent more time with her Sun Hou Tzu friends. At first the group was content with minor pranks but with Miao suggestion, the group started doing more gradious entertainment which took on a more timely and political turn. Pornographic graffiti started appearing near government buildings and the public monuments and statues started acquiring the fake designer clothes that tourist would purchase. On the night of the takeover, Miao Min and her friend held their own ceremony and ceded China to Hong Kong, not the other way around. They have since continued their joking commentary on political events. Appearance Miao Min appears to be a typical college student. She is small, with delicate bone structure and an open, friendly face. Her dark hair hangs to her shoulders, with long bangs hiding her wide forehead. She prefers casual clothes that allow her freedom of movement, as she detests standing still for more than a few minutes at a time. Character Miao Min, Wonderfully Sharp '''Court: Shinma (Seelie) Legacies: Troubadour / Fool Physical: Strength: 2, Dexterity: 5, Stamina: 3 Social: Charisma: 4, Manipulation: 4, Appearance: 3 Mental: Perception: 3, Intelligence: 4, Wits: 3 Talents: Alertness: 2, Athletics: 3, Brawl: 1, Dodge: 4, Empathy: 1, Kenning: 2, Streetwise: 1, Subterfuge: 3 Skills: Crafts (Wall Art): 2, Drive: 1, Etiquette: 2, Leadership: 2, Melee: 1, Performance (Acting): 4, Stealth: 4 Knowledges: Enigmas: 3, Investigation: 1, Linguistics: 2, Mythlore: 3, Occult: 1, Politics: 3 Arts: Chicanery: 4, Legerdemain: 3, Soothsay: 3, Wayfare: 2 Realms: Actor: 4, Fae: 2, Prop: 3, Scene: 3 Backgrounds: Dreamers (Students): 3, Resources: 2 Chi: Pa (Banality / Yin): 3, Yugen (Glamour / Yang): 7 Ninjo (Humanity): 7 Willpower: 8 References *WOD: World of Darkness: Hong Kong, p. 96-97 Category:Hsien Category:Gallain (CTD)